


Other Men

by RippedShorts



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Cheating, Eventual Relationships, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippedShorts/pseuds/RippedShorts
Summary: Yami was convinced he could only love one man, and boy was he wrong. Takes place after Yami loses the final duel, all the yamis gain their own body. Somewhat AU. Lemon.





	1. First Night

Yami was certain that he loved Yugi. There was no doubt in his mind, he loved his boyfriend. But, the smaller teen was a virgin, and as much as Yami was willing to wait till the tri-coloured male was ready, the more he couldn't handle himself.

Each time they were together their evenings have become more and more heated. Simple cuddling turned to lingering touches, kissing turned to out of breath tounge movements. Yami knew he pushed Yugi to give it up, but never with words, with actions.

A cozy night in would always start with a nice activities and end in a series of uncontrolled hands and lips. Yami wanted every piece of Yugi, to teach him to do things he wouldn't imagine he'd ever do.

But in his mind Yami wanted the shorter beneath writhing with ecstasy, screaming his name. He wanted Yugi to moan in pleasure and cum multiple times, shivering in deep euphoria.

He wanted Yugi to go down on him. Regardless on inexperience, he wanted his light to wrap that innocent mouth around his dick, shoving it so far down, he wanted to fuck Yugi's head senseless.

Yami wanted so much, but he knew Yugi was too afraid to give all so soon. Baby steps is all his light can do. It took Yami a year before his boyfriend would touch his member. Yami was grateful at the time, but now it wasn't enough. Nothing they ever did was enough.

And when Yugi had to leave for 2 weeks to visit his mother, Yami was sure he would lose it. Saying bye to Yugi was easy, he knew his lover would come home to him soon.

But, keeping his sex drive in check was hard.

He was already struggling when Yugi was here and now he's not. It always took Yami forever to get off by himself, and tonight he'd thought he'd give it a try.

Yami was in his room in his small apartment, grabbing tissues and lube. He turned off the lights and closed the blinds before he began stripping. Once he was completely naked, he squeezed the bottle onto his member, coating it and his hands.

He thought of Yugi getting fucked hard calling his name. Picturing the little noises he'd make and how tight he'd be. He started pumping his dick with his left hand. The right, made it's way to his entrance. Yami knew it was one of his guilty pleasures to bottom, he could just picture Kaiba's smug face if he found out. Yami was definitely more top than he was bottom, but every now and again, he'd want to.

He's tried picturing his boyfriend fucking him, but a laugh would always escape his lips. No way in hell was Yugi ever going to be a top. It was just too hard to see his cute Yugimuffin pounding into him. Instead, he pictured a large cock entering him. He didn't want to put a name or face on it, in fear he'd get curious and sleep with someone else.

It was still taking him awhile before he could finish. He sighed to himself, figuring he'd try harder. He added a fourth finger and pumped his member faster His breath hitched as he found that beautiful spot inside himself. He grounded against his own long fingers, trying to get more and more of the pleasure.

Just then his phone rang, and for a moment Yami questioned wether or not he should answer it. He wasn't close enough to get off, but he could try. By the 5th ring he got irritated. He sat up slightly to look down at his phone that rang on the floor, noticing it was Marik. Yami sighed once more, giving up. No way was he gonna finish now. He used some of the tissues to wipe off his hands. He answered, "Yeah?"

"Hey, me and Bakura were going to a party wanna come with?"

"Yeah I don't have anything to do here. Take your time, I'm going to take a shower."

"Haha, did you forget how Bakura drives?"

"Well invite yourself in then, I'm still taking one" with that Yami got up and went to it

Xxx

Yami tried his best to get rid of his boner but no such luck was bestowed on him. Nope, he had to show up hard. His cock pressed tightly against his slim-fitting jeans. He only wished for it to go away.

It didn't help much with what Marik was wearing. He looked damn sexy in the tight top and low jeans. Just low enough to see the contours of his love handles, but not low enough to see a blonde bush. His muscles visible against the snug top accenting each and every curve and crease of his upper body. He eyed his close friend intently with bedroom eyes.

"Uhh, you Ok?" The Egyptian gave his tri- coloured friend an odd look before he gestured to the car, "Bakura's impatient."

Yami smiled at that, "Isn't he always."

The drive there had been insanely short. Bakura always drove fast and uncaring. Sometimes drunk, sometimes high, he believed he could always drive no matter what state of fucked-up he was in.

Yami, however, couldn't keep his eyes off Marik the entire ride there. _He was fine. Sexy_. His gaze travelled against the contours of his body. _Slowly_. He started to imagine just what it was exactly he was good at with those lips, those fingers. A smile crept on his features.

 _No!_ he thought. _Yugi hadn't even been gone a day, only a few hours!_ And yet, here he was already about to have dream sex with a friend in a car! Controlling himself was going to be alot harder than he anticipated.

When Bakura finally pulled up and parked the car, they could already hear the music blearing. Everyone was quick to get inside.

When Marik said 'party' he truly meant _party_. Music was loud, people were drunk, some rolling spliffs even. Making out, having sex, it was a rave. A familiar face was taking booze by the funnel, no one other than Katsuya. Yami laughed to himself, hoping the blonde would be able to hold his liquor. Both the friends he had shown up with had faded to the sea of people.

Yami was quick to make it to the kitchen, he was planning to get totally wasted. he poured himself a couple of shots. Jou got praise as he relieved himself from the funnel, making his way over, slamming himself against the counter, _hard_. " 'ey Yu- waiiit... Yami. Dint know yer showin' up. Yooouu here wit' Yuuuugi?" he asked teasingly, flashing a toothy grin. As if the counter didn't attack him. _Numb_ Yami thought.

"No, Yugi's out of town Jou."

"Ohh, spfft duh. Forgot. So den, ya seen Kaiba?" the blonde asked.

Yami downed all four of his shots in succession and poured himself more, he replied, "No... don't you hate him?"

"Yeah b' who cares m' horny, n' imma get me some Kaiba" he admitted truthfully

"You're not.. mad?"

"Oh! don' get me wrong I hate 'dat sorry, sick, whiney, sonuvabitch, b' daddy still gonna get some dick. He is thicc Yami you know 'dat?"

"I know he has no ass." Yami laughed and downed his second round, time for thirds.

"Nahh, in 'da sack." he paused to emphasize Kaiba's package "His dick is huge, can't believe I managed to swallow 'dat shit."

Yami coughed on his shot. "YOU WHAT?!" 

"Shhhhh, you wake da babies."

Now he was just confused, "What?" he said more quietly

"I'm trippin' on acid." Jou laughed heartily before turning to join the crowd, "Imma find Dragon!" he shouted back to Yami.

Yami had no idea how many rounds he's had, but he was feeling way more than a little tipsy. _Was Kaiba really that big or was Jou just overreacting?_ he thought to himself. And lastly,

_Who the fuck was Dragon?_


	2. Cheating For Once

Yami stumbled his way out of the kitchen, already too drunk to walk straight. There on the cream couch was Marik, the man he's been infatuated with. Or rather, what his member was infatuated with. Tanned Fingers wrapped around a blue cup, he assumed filled with booze.Yami wondered lustily just how wasted he was to let it all happen, what those fingers could do, put to work.

Would Marik reject him? His mind was too clouded to have any _real_ thoughts. There was only one way to find out. He made his way over planting his bottom on the soft cushion next to the Egyptian.

"You look..." Yami trailed.

"You look drunk." Marik commented.

Yami decided to play it smooth. He placed his hand on the blonde's thigh, and looked him in the eyes. Red meeting those amythest. "Is that a problem?"

A grin spread across the Egyptian's face. He knew what Yami wanted. He played along, hesitation in his words, "What about your boyfriend?"

The tri-coloured male smiled and leaned in to kiss that delicious neck, ghosting a breath he said, "What about him?"

Marik pulled away slightly, knowing it was wrong to take advantage of Yami's drunken state. Especially since Yami had a man. He was a friend, not a toy. "You're with someone."

Yami didn't hesitate, he remained kissing and nibling the flesh, pressing his hand further agianst Marik's inner thigh, caressing in such a lingering motion. The touch was like electricity. "Not right now. He's not here."

"Yami." Marik protested, "You love him." he stated, not questioned.

"What does that matter?" He bit down on the skin between his lips. Almost imemediatly, the blonde leaned back allowing Yami more access. And, boy did he take it without a second thought! The tri-coloured man leaned in further, still kissing the neck, all the while his left hand stroked against Marik's member. His left snaked its way under his purple shirt, teasing his nipple.

Whatever protest Marik had, was gone. He tried, and that was all he was willing to offer untill his need became too pressingly obscure to ignore. He knew exactly where to touch, exactly what to do. He pulled Yami closer, wanting more and more of him.

His lips came up to connect with Marik's hard and fast; nothing gentle about it. Yami dominated quickly, shoving his tounge down Marik's throat. The kiss was like fire, the longer they kissed, the faster Marik's concense diminished. Too captivated with the matter at hand to really give a shit in the first place.

Their hands roamed furosiously, against one another. Yami wanted to scale every inch of that tanned body. Feeling every dip, every "inperfection" under his somewhat calloused hands. Marik had no objections. Only recipricating under Yami's fiery touch, enjoying the way his fingertips danced across his skin, electricity in it's wake.

Yami, however, wasn't into foreplay.

He wanted Marik right there, right now. He wanted that beautiful man writhing under him, naked, purely consumed with lust on that couch. He wanted to watch Marik quiver in deep euphoria, screaming for more after each and every thrust. At this point Yugi was nowhere on his mind, all he could think about was the man he was with now, Marik.

As adventurous as Marik was, he knew he didn't want to have sex in front of everyone. He had a crazy side, but having all these perverts watch him was ridiculous. He felt Yami grow hungry with pure arousal. He broke the intense kiss pulling Yami's arm as he rose from his seat. Yami complied with no resistance.

They climbed the stairs drunkenly. Quite frankly, Yami was in a deep struggle against the damn steps. People were practically living on those steps! Most in a walking bustle, some talking and drinking, others making out. The steps were like a magnet, drawing in more people than it could hold. Luckily, Marik wasn't wasted just yet. Slowly, he guided the tri-coloured male up the carpetted stairs to a door, belonging to a bedroom.

However, what they saw left them in complete shock.

Jou was completely naked, on top of an oh, so familiar brunette. Even as the door was wide open and their mouths agape, the couple didn't stop. The blonde fearlessly rode Kaiba with no shame. Head thrown back, hips rocking agressively, sweat soaked, and loud moans escaped his lips every second.

Seto was relentless. All of his strength came down to each thrust, he continuef to pound into the man on top of him. Grunts slipped past, as he gave it to the blonde hard and fast. His usual condecending tone was replaced with harsh breathing, his face no longer looking calm, but blochy and red. His left hand was pumping Jou's aching cock. His fingers wrapped around the muscle like a glove, glazed in precum, and ears filled with Jou's incoherent noises.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!"

Yami shouted at the top of his lungs. Jou hated the billionaire with a passion, as if it were his job to do so. Was all that just a front? _That's crazy!_ All the snide comments were enough to put him over the edge. Tonight, however, Jou was _over the edge_ for an entirely different reason.

Some people from the overloaded hall started cheering as they walked past the room, the scene looking like a live porno.

Marik began to snicker, the simplist thought of the two putting their issues aside for a night of steamy sex was laughable. Who would have guessed that between Katsuya's anger issues and Kaiba's smug mouth, they would be able to sweep it under the rug to get off? The Egyptian laughed louder this time, he just couldn't believe it.

The two were entirely unphased by anything else that was going on around them, so completely enraprured with lascivious activities. Marik would have never pegged Seto to be content with giving a show. Then again, his ego would only grow under watchful eyes. And Yami's eyes never wavered, he stared, tempted to either take Marik now, or join in the fun on the bed. Lust was wtitten all over his face, the sex seemed to have been going for hours. He was completely smitten.

"Aaah." Katsuya was on fire, his whole body consumed in intense pleasure. It was as if Kaiba knew exactly where to hit, the blonde wouldn't have been suprised if he did. This surely wasn't the first time and most certainly wouldn't be the last. He began to dig his nails into Seto's shoulders as the brunette sped up his unwavering pace. Jou was on top, sitting on Seto's dick, fucking himself hard. The brunette was sitting up, his arms wrapped around the blonde desperately, selfishly, as if Jou was his, and his alone. He clung to his partner with utmost devotion and desire. Shoving his cock as hard and as deep as he could, feeling Jou's walls tighten all around him.

"Kaiba... Kaiba.. aahha _h_ _arder... "_ Jou sqeaked a loud "ee!" as the brunette gripped his hips pitilessly, lifting the blonde upwards, pulling out entirely to only slam ruthlessly back in. Katsuya's eyes closed subtly, his mouth wide open, spit easing its way to the corner of his lips. He was so far gone, as the pain merged with pleasure. Jou was mewling a string of inconsistant nothings. His body trembling, he wasn't sure how long he could possibly last with Seto plunging into him like he'll never fuck him again. "ahhhah s-sehh... Seto.." Jou loved every second, "God! Yes.. mh, yes... ahhhah... Seto, Seto!" He wasn't even sure what he was saying yes to, he just knew he never wanted it to end. The blonde felt the pressure build imensely, his cock about to explode.

Jou screamed, "Seto!! mmmhaaah!" writhing in the face of his orgasm. Eyes shut tight, head thrown back, and mouth wide open. Hot cum erupted from his dick, over the top, fully emptied. The liquid shot onto Kaiba's stomach, himself, as well as the sheets. His member grew soft, but Kaiba wasn't done just yet. He shoved Katsuya down, so that the blonde was on his back against the bed, and Seto on top. He sped up his pace even faster that Jou didn't think he could keep up. His head was thick and heavy with afterglow and new arousal, he screamed Seto's name like a chant as his cock became engored once again. Seto continued to pull out and pound back in over and over in an unrelenting rythm. Jou came at least three more times till Kaiba was finally done.

Seto collapsed on top of Katsuya, falling face flat while their chests rose and fell in unison. Yami's mouth was still agape, cheeks pink in arousal, he had a full hard-on. They looked so adorabele lying there together. It was almost as if they were... _dating._ Marik noted that after sex, Seto had his arms around Katsuya, there was no attempt to push away from the blonde. They both looked content and exhausted, enjoying their afterglows. Jou still had his legs around Kaiba's body, he held the brunette loving, basking in euphoria. They stayed like that for a while.

The Egyptian was set on exposing them, this was all too weird to even be happening. "I didn't know Kaiba liked _dogs_." he snickered.

It was as if the brunette had woken up from his sleep by how dramatically he snapped his eyes open and his head up. He whipped his whole body into a sitting up position, pushing Jou to his right. He rolled over smoothly, already fast asleep.

"Not in the slightest. He's only a toy." Kaiba fiercely shot back in his usual nasty tone. It was partly true, but no way in hell would he want anyone to think he actually _liked_ Katsuya Jounoichi. They were better off "separated," Seto knew that if he took up a plaything it would only lead to scandal. He had to play his cards right.

"Oh? I didn't know cuddling was a hateful joke." Marik retorted.

"I don't care for what you _do_ know." Seto then started to pull his clothes back on, taking his time. He looked so calm. Marik was excited to twist the knife.

"Everyone will know _now_." Of course he was joking, but he was sure Kaiba wouldn't let what happend ever leave this room. Blue eyes acted as blades staring straight into an angry glare, showing not a hint of emotion. But, Marik knew he was, in fact infuriated.

"You're funny. I doubt anyone in this city would believe a lie of this magnitude. I'm done with this room. Why don't you use it? You look like you want some sloppy seconds." And with that, Seto walked out, fully dressed and head held high. He always had to have the last word.

He was bothered by Marik's words, but he'd break up with Katsuya, before he'd let any of this surface to the public.

Yami was still in shock mode, looked to Marik, "That was hot." He pushed Jou off the bed, stumbling slightly. The blonde hit the floor hard and whined in his sleep. _Thank Ra he sleeps like a rock._ Marik thought to himself, Yami continued, "But, not as hot n' steamy we're gonna leave this place." A smile crept across his face as he pushed Marik down on the bed.

"Someone's excited." Marik smiled back. He was still a bit iffy on the whole ordeal, Yami was comepletely wasted and had a boyfriend to boot. He looked up at the tri- coloured man who was struggling to escape his pants, "Yami are you sure?" He turned looking the Egyptian first in the eyes. His gaze then lingered oogling the rest of his body, "You have no idea." He said, his voice dripping with lust. Yami managed to shake off his pants, and Marik did the same. However, he had no struggles as the clothes glided off his skin with ease. Red eyes burned into Marik's body, watching every second.

There was no intended strip tease, but Yami stared as if eying his prey, _hungry_. He then climbed onto the bed, his hands exploring the crevases of the Egyptian's body. Yami started with the legs, moving continuously about his body taking his time, savoring every last touch. Marik was like wine, and Yami had to sip him slow. The tanned body was exquisite, smooth, and looked delicious. He began to nibble bits and pieces, the tri-coloured man was ready to mark every inch of hid partners' skin.

Marik wasn't complaining, but he was suprised. For someone so hard, he didn't expect Yami to slow down, but rather take him like no tomorrow. He liked slow sex, but slow sex was for a boyfriend, not a fuck buddy. As much as he loved the attention he was getting, it just wasn't right. Marik went straight to business, spit on his hand and started pumping Yami's dick. He didn't waver, he wanted Yami on the brink, too overehelmed with pleasure that he'd ravage his body.

Mr. Pharaoh grinned ear to ear, Marik was eager and who was Yami to delay the main event? He spread Marik's legs and stroked his penis till precum leaked from within.Yami used the liquid to prepare the man under him. He coated his fingers in the stretchy wetness and pressed one digit inside. He moved it around for a moment, then added the next. By the third finger Marik moaning and moving against Yami's agonising efforts. The pleasure was amazing, the man on top of him knew exactly the right spot to make him go crazy. The tanned body quivered to the thrusts of those measly fingers. Yami was enjoying every second, taking in those beautiful movements, the twitching encouraging him to go harder, faster.

Marik suddenly pulled the digits out of his body, roughly pulling Yami between his legs, "Give it to me." not a question, _a demand._ The Egyptian had enough, he needed to be filled and Yami didn't need to be told twice. He gave no warning and slammed his cock right into that sweet, tight, ass. Ruthlessly thrusting himself deep inside to only pull out and do it all over again. Finding a good rhythm he was restless, not holding back in the slightest. It was painful, the first few thrusts, but after pain came absolute pleasure. It was amazing and Yami was fast, putting in all his strength into each _moment_.

Marik screamed and moaned, he was in deep gratification. He gripped Yami's back tightly, diging his nails deep into his skin, dragging them furiously. The pain was beautiful, burning in such a way in the most passionate of fire. The pressure built up till it was too much, and just as Yami came finishing the job, a bright golden light emmited from the millenium puzzle surrounding the room in a golden sheen. Not a single shadow remained, the light was powerful and blinding.

Marik let out a cry, partly because he came, cum shoting onto Yami's stomach, and partly for the intruding light invading his retnas. He didn't mind the cum, too deep in the moment himself. Yami emptied over the top, cum filled, gushing out of that perfect asshole. Yami collapsed onto Marik with no resistance, the light vanished and the puzzle stopped its eerie glow. The purple eyes dialated to more than half their size, they sex was amazing, but that light was.. unexpected, he looked up to the man on top of him,

"What. _The. Fuck_. Was That?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jou and Kaiba a thing? And what was that bright light all about? Keep reading to find out! Sorry for the long wait, I try to get a lot of content into these chapters and it kinda takes me awhile. Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to end, it seemed to go on forever. Also I'll probably be going back later and edit the chapter titles. This will be extremely slow to update, sorry in advance. Also when the characters refer to Bakura, they are referring to Yami Bakura. Ryou Bakura will be referred to as Ryou just so it's easier to differentiate the two.

A bright light of reds and blues shone their way through the curtains of the bedroom, a loud, wailing sound of sirens abruptly woke Marik from sleep. His eyes snapped open, the police had shown up. In a panic, the Egyptian quickly stumbled out of bed. Consequently, landing a foot right on Katsuya's face, causing himself to slip. Instinctively he reached for something to stop himself from falling; Yami's hair falling victim to Marik's sudden actions, causing them both to crash to the floor.

"Aaaoww!" Yami yelled as his hair was being pulled down to the floor. His head pounding in his ears.

"What 'da fuck Ishtar?!" Jou practically shouted in Marik's face. He gripped Marik by the shirt in a hot second. Anger and irritation written all over his face. The Egyptian still hadn't let go of the tri- coloured hair, he stated bluntly, "The cops are here! You wanna stick around to get busted?"

"Shit!" Katsuya let go of Marik, attempting grab his clothes in a wild hurry, dropping a few articles he yelled, "Fuck it! I got 't find Honda!" The blonde raced out of the room.

Yami hissed at the pain of Marik's iron grip, "Let go." he groaned, rubbing his head as the Egyptian loosened his hand on the hair, "Sorry I forgot.." he laughed lowly.

"Forget it, let's get our stuff and get Bakura." Yami suggested.

"Forget Bakura, snatch his keys! He's a pain to wake up." Marik thought alternatively, they had to get out of there. They couldn't waste anymore time, especially on a grouchy riser like Bakura.

"He's gonna get locked up! The cops'll recognise him!" Yami said, gathering his and Marik's things.

"You grab him then, but if I see him I'm taking his keys and gunning." Marik said, running out the door. Friend or not, he knew Bakura would do the same if the police were involved. He was a wanted man, he wouldn't risk jail time on rescuing his friends. Marik sighed, it was silly that his white haired friend hadn't been caught yet.

Running out the bedroom frantically, Yami didn't remember climbing stairs in the least bit, and regrettably fell all the way down yelling, "Aaah!" he continued, "The cops are here!"

Yami's words caused alot of people to panic. Tons of teens scurred from everywhere like cockroaches looking for a meal, except these kids were looking for an exit. People were running, jumping windows, hiding; some kids even ran out the front door!

"Fuck, Yami! I can't find Bakura!" Marik yelled.

"Arggh." Yami cried out, the inertia slamming him into a wall. "Oww." He struggled to stand up, looking around the room like a mad man, but, he failed to spot Bakura. Everyone's face seemed to blur into one giant mess.

"Let's just run to the car! He parked around the corner right?!" Marik called back.

"I don't know! But, we have to sprint!"

The headed for the back exit the sirens had stopped blearing but the lights seemed to have been at the front of the house. Marik and Yami ran like they were gonna die if they got caught. Yami climbed the metal gate with ease and pulled Marik once he got over.

They began to look for the car they rode in, but to no avail. The two proceeded to run down the block, a person was getting into a car down the street, _is that Bakura?_ Yami thought. He raced at an unwavering pace, they had to get out of here, and no way was the King of Games about to miss his ride. Marik ran swiftly, slightly in front of him. _Track_. Yami thought to himself.

Upon further inspection, it appeared to be Otogi's four door that Anzu was getting in the backseat of, Yami yelled as they got closer, "Can we get a lift?" he huffed.

Anzu doubled back and look towards the two men running obscenely quick. She smiled at them both, once they reached the red car. "Of course." she said, sliding down the backseat next to Jou. Marik was heaving for air once he sat down, his lungs burned in his chest. Yami crawled in as well, he was glad he was thin. Otherwise, how would four people fit in something meant for three?

Ryuji turned the keys in the ignition, as he let the car warm up, he looked to the full house in the backseat, "So, where to?"

Where to indeed. There wasn't enough room to have an afterparty at Yami's cramped apartment. There was Bakura's place, but who's to say he was even there? Even if his roomate, Ryou, was there, would he really let 6 people crash for the night? Decisions, decisions. Anzu's parents were probably home, and who would want to spend time at Otogi's place? He had a cranky clown at home! Jou's place was completely off the table, he never had anyone over, Yami doubted he'd start now.

"Wha 'bout your place Yami?" Jou asked. "Ya got booze right?"

"It's too small." Yami said between breaths. The running really whipped the air right out of him.

Aight... Wha 'bout your place, Ryuji?"

"Sure, " he started, "I got some lace we can smoke when we get there."

"What about your dad?" Anzu asked, a hint of worry fell on her features.

"My old man is chill, as long as I lock my door, we'll be fine." He reassured her.

_If you say so_ , Yami thought to himself.

The drive hadn't been too long, Ryuji made sure to use many backalleys and 'shortcuts' to find the way home. The car was hot, and Yami was still sticky with sweat, he wiped his brow, sighing to himself, "Do you know where you're going?"

"You wanna drive?" Otogi shot back. When there was no response he made a satisfying noise as if he won a fight. Jou stretched his arms out, yawning, then gasping as he snapped up, "Holy SHIT Where's H?!" Realisation painting his face, he forgot to look for him once the cops pulled up!

"Too late to get him now." Marik commented.

"Wait, Ryuji who's in your front seat if it's not Honda?" Anzu asked.

"Just a brunette I picked up."

"Ooooooh you gettin' lucky t' night!" Jou smiled ear to ear, and winked suggest-ively. Otogi laughed at that, "My sex life doesn't rely on your lame ass dueling strategy."

"Oooo Burn!" Yami laughed loudly.

"We're here." Ryuji said, pulling up to the shop.

Yami practically slammed Marik into the door to get to the handle, he couldn't handle the sweat, squished-ness and the heat. Jou took his goddamn time opening his door, so he had to get Marik's side open.

"Gods, Yami. Watch it!" Marik hissed.

The tri-coloured man shuffled his way past the Egyptian and out the back seat. He moved quickly, like a child wanting out of their carseat. He inhailed sharply, taking in the icy air without a second thought. Marik followed shortly after, stretching his arms wide.

All the panic and running had really woken him up, the cool breeze hit him like a splash of water against his warm face. He sighed, there was no way he'd fall back asleep now. He turned towards Otogi, waiting to be invited inside.

"Y'all just fucking left me!" The voice was familiar.

Jou hopped out the car, to greet the dissed member of their friend group. "Honda! I knew y'was gon' get outta there!" The blonde ran over and gave his best friend an excited hug. "Yeah thanks!" Sarcasm stuck to Hiroto's words, as he took off his helmet. "I'm not sober to drive and you LEFT ME on the floor Jou." he said giving his friend a pissed look.

"I dint see yer' ugly mug anywhere H!" he laughed hard, he just couldn't take the brunette seriously. Honda gave Jou a dumb look, moving his hands wildly as if they conveyed his entire arguememt. "You looked RIGHT AT ME!" he yelled, pulling the blonde in a headlock playfully. "AND, the police showed up!" Jou was striken with uncontrollable laughter, knowing that he forgot to look for Honda in the first place.

"Would you two quit rough-housing and get inside!" Anzu shouted. Everyone else had already abandoned the car and walked inside. "'Ey! Wait up!" Jounoichi called pushing Honda off of him. The couple ran to the front door, getting out of the cold.

"We can chill down here." Ryuji gestured to a door that leads downstairs.

"I don' know Ryu 'dats a basement." Jou commented.

"Aww, I didn't know you were afraid of basements." Yami said, looking towards the blonde who was clearly clutching onto Honda for dear life.

" 'm not afraid! 'm jus'... allergic."

Marik laughed. He had lived in a dark dingy 'downstairs' almost his whole life and now there was actually someone purely scared of such a place. He didn't know it was even possible to be frightend by a dark a room

"Chill." Otogi said, "The light works."

"Da' fuck does 'dat change?!"

"My dad never goes down here. Besides, it's cleaned up, Jou. TV, dope, booze, what more do you want?" Ryuji tried to reassure his friend.

"Aight, but you go first." Jou said.

Otogi gladly turned on the light and made his way down the steps, prompting his friends to follow. One by one they all proceeded to walk down almost in unison, however, Jou was still reluctant, making Hiroto walk behind him as he made his way down.

The place wasn't half bad, it was actually quite homey. To the right of the stairs, there was large box TV on an old wooden entertainment center against the wall. Across the way, there was couch and various comfy chairs, all different colors and sizes. A shelf filled with an as-sortment of thick and thin books with a plain white floor lamp just next to it. A low coffee table sat in front of the chairs and couch. To the left of the stairs there was a fridge accompanied with a long glass table that acted as a counter. A sink intertwind in the wall completed the shabby kitchen look. The walls were decorated in a bunch of random posters, canvases. None of the furniture matched and there was a cluttered piece of the basement that Katsuya expected the entire room to look like, it wasn't scary in the least bit, it was more of a all-in-one kind of room.

Ryuji opened the fridge and pulled out as many bottles as he could with two hands. Cold to the touch he placed them all down on a low table and went to grab more. Yami took a beer, and a seat on the red couch, stuggling to get the damn bottle open. The cap was exuberantly sharp, digging into his fingers harshly as he pulled with all his might.

A smirk fell upon the ravenette's lips, a small chuckle errupted as he added more drinks to the pile on the low table. He turned to small dresser opening the third drawer, rummaged loudly. Finally after several moments, he walked over to Yami's side producing a small metal object.

Otogi placed it next to his, rather impatient, friend, a smile still plastered on his face. "Ask next time, " he added "Or, I wouldn't had let you suffer so long." He then pulled out a rather large bag filled with green.

Jou smiled ear to ear, eyeing what looks to be a pound of bud. "Dayum Ryuji, we gonna smoke all 'a 'dat?" The blonde questioned, walk over to join the raven at the table. The raven laughed, _was that a joke?_ "As if I'd use up _all_ my profits," he continued, "This is enough to get the whole school high." Ryuji pulled out some papers from his wallet and began rolling spliffs. Jou's amber eyes widend in suprise, _How t'fuck was 'dis so much?_ "You lyin' Ryu, ain't no way 'dat bag has dat much!"

"It does," the raven said smoothly, "It's all ground up, grade-A shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like It? I hope so. Technically my first story on this site, so I'm still working out all the kinks. What did ya think?


End file.
